


~Mattor Prompts~

by RatthewHolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Lotor (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Good Lotor (Voltron), Lotor is a good guy, Lotor is not evil, M/M, Matt Holt x Lotor, Mattor, Minor Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi, Non-Binary OC, lance is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt
Summary: For every day I don’t work on the Mattor Fairy AU, I have to write a prompt in this book of oneshots. If I really like the prompt, I might make a part 2 for the fun of it. This *won’t* be a book where you request prompts, they’re done by an OTP prompt generator, obviously you can leave me suggestions and I may take your suggestion, but I dunno how likely that is. But now, enjoy the fluffy and angsty adventures of randomly generated Mattor prompts! :3





	1. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Lotor’s child, Bailey, has a bad dream and comes to see them.

**Prompt:** “Matt and Lotor’s child coming to sleep with them after having a bad dream.”

Matt was awoken to the sound of light creaking coming from the hallway. Someone was outside their bedroom. From all his time fighting up in space, Matt was always put on edge with every suspicious sound. He didn’t sit up, but he trained his eyes on the bedroom doorway. His stomach did a small flip when he saw the dark shadow of what appeared to be an arm come into view. It touched the wall, and Matt heated the footsteps come further.

Matt balled his fists, ready to strike if need be. If this was an intruder, he’d give them hell. If they even thought about touching-!

“D-Dad…?” A quiet voice called out from the doorway, Matt almost missed it, “...Papa?” Matt’s whole body untensed. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and sat up in bed. “Bailey? What’s…What’s wrong? C’mere.” Matt whispered, reaching his arms out. Bailey slowly walked over, slumping into Matt’s arms, burying their face into his neck.

“I-I had a bad dream…” Bailey’s voice cracked, it sounded like they were on the verge of tears, “I-I th-thought I l-lost you guys, I-I-I…” Matt’s heart broke, and he gently rubbed his child’s back as he held them close. From beside them, Lotor shifted in bed, and sat up when he heard soft sniffles.

“Matt? Is everything alright?” The older man asked. Matt smiled softly to him in the dark. “Yeah. Bailey just had a bad dream and came to see us.” Matt whispered. Bailey pulled away from Matt, and turned to walk away, but Matt stopped them. “Where are you going?” Matt asked.

“I think I’m okay now. You guys have to go back to sleep, you have work tomorrow. I can’t bother you.” They explained, eyes looking down at the floor, as if they were ashamed. Matt got out of bed and knelt in front of them. “Hey…” He cooed, wiping away a tear on their face that shone in the dark room, “you’re  _ not _ bothering us. We love you. You’re our child, and if you have a bad dream, you can always come to us.” Bailey stood silent for a moment, before latching onto Matt in another hug.

“You know what? Come on, climb in here. You can sleep with us until morning.” Lotor offered, pulling back the bed covers. He didn’t have to ask twice, as Bailey climbed into the bed, getting their legs under the covers. “We can protect you from those evil dreams.” Lotor chuckled, embracing Bailey in his own hug.

Matt crawled back into bed as well, creating a protective wall on each side of Bailey. “I feel like a baby…” Bailey mumbled, “I’m almost sixteen, I shouldn’t be afraid of dreams.” Matt brushed a lock of their hair, the color nearly identical to his, out of their face, seeing their pale purple skin clash with the light brown hair in the dark room. “Being afraid of dreams isn’t just something for kids. When I was broken out of galra prison, I still had terrifying nightmares after I got out. Lotor was partly the one who helped me to not have them anymore, him, Aunt Pidge, Uncle Hunk, and the rest of the former paladins. What I’m trying to say is…you can always come to us when you’re feeling scared.” Matt smiled, petting their soft hair.

“Of course you can. Because we love our little un-binaried child!” Lotor cooed, holding Bailey tight. Bailey squeaked at the hold and squirmed to free themself, Lotor let them go, then prodded their sides, making them giggle. “It’s  _ non _ - _ binary _ , Papa.” Bailey corrected, sounding exasperated, but was laughing.

“Oh right, my mistake.” Lotor apologized in his formal royalty voice, lightly tickling Bailey’s sides again, then he kissed the top of Bailey’s head. “Hey! Stop it! You’re such a dork!” Bailey squeaked, unable to resist grinning like an idiot at their galra father. Lotor laughed in response. “Actually, that title belongs to your other father.” He smirked. Matt opened his mouth to protest, but stopped.

“Eh, I’ll embrace that.” He chuckled, then pulled Lotor and Bailey closer to him. The three of them were snuggled close. “Why don’t we get some sleep? We actually don’t work tomorrow, because I promised Aunt Pidge we’d visit her and Uncle Hunk tomorrow.” Matt said quietly. Bailey’s eyes lit up. “Uncle Hunk! He makes the best cookies…and Aunt Pidge said she’d show me how to reprogram one of those galra drones to make it like a little friend! It sounds...neat...” Bailey trailed off, their words slowing down as they grew more tired. They yawned, and rested their head down on the pillow.

For the next few minutes, the three of them drifted back to sleep in silence. Bailey was still holding onto Lotor’s arms wrapped around them, and had their face snuggled into Matt’s chest. Matt and Lotor were almost asleep when they heard a small grunt.

“I love you guys…” Bailey murmured, half asleep. Matt and Lotor shared a look in the dark, basically mutually communicating that “ _ oh my god that was so cute _ .” Instead of cooing over them and startling their child, Matt just ruffled their hair, and kissed in the same spot Lotor did. “We love you too, Bailey Bean.” Matt replied, using the nickname they’d had for a long time.

“Get some rest now, we’ll still be here for you when you wake up.” Lotor purred softly. Bailey made another small noise, but then their breathing evened out, and they fell still. The two dads were soon to follow. Bailey didn’t have any more bad dreams that night. They knew that they were with their dads. They were safe. With them, Bailey would  _ always _ be safe.

In their sleep, Bailey smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this Mattor AU, Bailey is actually their biological child, due to some complicated galra science, with the help of some good ol altean and galra alchemy by (good) Honerva, Bailey was born. 1/4 Galran, 1/4 Altean, and 1/2 Italian which Matt was happy to provide :3


	2. Firework Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance ships Mattor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the stuff I usually write, but I think it’s best not to drag stuff out if you can wrap it up before, right? I promise not all of these will be terribly short, I’m doing my best to contribute to the Mattor content on this website! :3333

**Prompt:** “Matt has a fireworks stand next to a mall, in a very frequented place and likes to show their products off to potential customers. Lotor is a security guard with a headache.”

“You’ve  _ got _ to be kidding me…” Lotor groaned, staring into his security camera with a blank expression. There he goes again, that annoying man at the firework stand outside. Lotor massaged his temples to try and fight off the persistent headache he’s had all day because of him.

Another tiny explosion from outside sent the large man over the edge. He stood up from his chair, exited the security room, storming his way to the main doors. Once outside, he came up to the stand, locking eye contact with the salesman.

“Is there a problem, sir?” He asked with a small smile on his face. Lotor dragged a hand down his face. “...Yes. Please stop  _ demonstrating _ your products for your potential customers. You’re disturbing the peace of the mall.” Lotor informed stoically, stopped to rub his head again, “and giving me one hell of a headache.” He growled. The salesman’s cheeky smile faltered, and he came out from around the booth.

“Aww, Lotor…I’m sorry. Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I would’ve stopped!” Lotor just chuckled. “Oh, Matt. You never cease to make me smile with how caring you are…sometimes.” He said with a smirk. bending down to kiss the smaller man on the cheek. Matt blushed and stood on his tippy toes to reciprocate the cheek kiss.

“Here, why don’t we go up to the break room, and I can give you a little head massage.” Matt suggested, hooking his arms around one of Lotor’s. From beside them, Lance chuckled.

“Which head are you talking about, Matt?” He smirked, giving the shorter man a wink. Lotor stared at Lance, his indifferent expression unfaltered. Matt could barely contain his own laughter.

“Lance, please go home before I ban you from this mall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wholesome (ish) prompt book! No smut allowed! (Maybe mentioned smut because we know Matt is a fuckin TEASE but nothing explicitly written uwu)


	3. Star Lit Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor surprises Matt, and Matt surprises Lotor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is canon to the AU with Bailey the Mattor child! Also, Bailey uses he/him pronouns in this prompt because as you’ll see, they were 7 years old at the time of this oneshot and still identified as a boye uwu

**Prompt:** “Matt and Lotor cuddling under the stars.”

As the sun was just going down below the horizon, Matt slowed his car down and put in in Park as they pulled into the driveway of his sister’s house. Bailey sat in the backseat, almost bouncing with excitement. The seven year old saw his Aunt Pidge and Uncle Hunk from out the window and squealed with happiness.

“Aunt Pidge! Uncle Hunk!” Bailey cried as he climbed out of the car and ran to hug them. “There’s my favorite nephew!” Pidge scooped Bailey into a big hug, with Hunk coming around and engulfing them both in his large embrace.

“So, you’re okay with having Bailey spend the night? He’s become a bit of a handful…” Matt warned, “we could always come back and pick him up later on-.” Hunk put a hand on Matt’s shoulder, smiling softly.

“It’s alright, man. We’ll take care of everything. Go have your date night with Lotor. You deserve it.” He smiled, “and we have plenty of time to watch that little rascal.” Hunk added, he and Matt looked back at where Pidge and Bailey were. The two of them were rolling in the grass and play fighting. “I think she’ll wear him out in no time. Now go, Matt, don’t want to keep your hubby waiting.” Hunk winked. Matt just smiled and chuckled.

“Bye, Bailey! Be good.” He waved. Bailey gave a cheeky grin, one of his front baby teeth missing already. “I’ll be good, dad! I promise!” He shouted as Matt backed away and drove off.

~~~~~

“Turn left, then drive to Arus Park.” Matt read to himself out loud. Lotor’s directions seemed to lead him to the park nearby. So Matt waited for the traffic light in front of him to turn green, then he drove off toward the park.

Soon the night sky was out in all of its starry glory. Matt pulled into the parking lot of Arus Park. He saw Lotor standing near the lot, so Matt parked in the spot directly in front of him. He stepped out of the car and gave the Galra man a hug.

“So, what’s this big surprise you lead me here for?” Matt asked. Lotor flashed him a smile. “Follow me and you’ll see.” He said, then walked into the wooded area of the park. Matt shrugged to himself, and followed suit.

They didn’t walk for long, until they arrived at a clearing in the trees. A blanket was lying out in the grass, a small basket next to it, and a pair of binoculars as well. “Well?” Lotor asked, “do you…like it?” Matt was at a loss for words. “It’s…wonderful.” Matt breathed out, taking a seat on the blanket and patting the spot next to him for Lotor to join him.

The two of them laid flat on their backs and looked up at the stars filling the sky above them. “There’s so many stars, it’s so pretty when the sky is clear, don’t you think?” Matt asked happily. His voice was practically bubbling with joy. Being somewhere with his husband just put him at ease.

“Lotor? Do you think…You think that stars can feel, um, some form of emotion? But like…on a level so much more complex than ours, that we couldn’t possibly understand them? Like…do you think stars can love each other? Like we do?” Matt curled up closer to Lotor. The taller man looked confused.

“Stars are related to each other, Matt.”

“Oh…well then…platonic sibling love, then. In this good house we say no to incest.” He said in a silly tone. Lotor chuckled deeply, wrapping his arms around Matt and kissing him on the cheek. The human seemed to go deep in thought, then a sly smirk crossed his face.

“Hey, Lotor…” Matt said in a voice, tone suddenly changing, his words were smooth sounding, almost like a purr, “when was the last time you and I…y’know?” Matt asked, winking at his husband, trailing a hand softly up Lotor’s thigh. The galra felt his cheeks start to burn just a tiny bit, but he cleared his throat.

“It…has been a while, but-.”

“Then why don’t we let loose, have some  _ fun _ ?” Matt whispered, “Bailey’s away with his aunt and uncle…nobody else is around…” In the darkness, Matt rolled on top of Lotor, smirking down at him, “this dog has a few new tricks he wants to show you~.” Lotor felt his cheeks full on blush, then he smirked.

“Well then, my little pet, don’t keep me waiting.” Matt was caught off guard by Lotor’s agreement, then he licked his lips, moving lower down Lotor’s front.

“ _ Yes, sir. _ ” He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the closest thing to smut I’ll ever post *shrug*

**Author's Note:**

> M a t t o r ... i s ... g o d ...


End file.
